


tales character sketches

by chanyeolanda



Series: tales of teenage angst [1]
Category: 2PM, B.A.P, BTOB, Dal Shabet, FTIsland, Miss A, Wonder Girls
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Infidelity, Multi, Swearing, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of character, pairing and family drabbles; set to music<br/>our way of fleshing out our characters (in tales!verse) and discovering a bit more about them and how they interact (considering we have taken full liberty with ages and familial relations)</p><p>(tales being a mainly high school au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. set 1

**Author's Note:**

> -subin (dal shabet)/ilhoon (btob); rated r  
> -suzy (miss a)/minhwan (ft island); rated pg  
> -yubin (wonder girls)/taecyeon (2pm); rated pg

**1\. subin (dal shabet)/ilhoon (btob): my fairy king- queen**

he'd been that unattainable creature in her class for as long as she could remember, cool eyes and brief judging side eyes, with insurmountable walls built around him, keeping everyone at arms length. 

his eyes would fall shut in the back of maths after break, two seats away from her, soft breaths as nicotine clung to his clothes and she couldn't help but sneak glances, seeing the way he never fully relaxed.

maybe this influenced the way he seemed almost inhuman in front of her as chemicals coursed through her veins, abandoned by her friends in the back room of a pre-final-exams party. his skin seemed to glow with an otherwordly light, galaxies swirling in his irises, and she swore she saw a gossamer shimmer of wings as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her breath catching in her throat before his lips returned to her, hot and sweet, his fingers tangled in her hair, hand ghosting over the lace of her bra. 

she shifted backwards, pulling him with, reluctant to let her lips leave his for even a second, sure she was under some sort of spell- one she didn't want to break as his fingers tugged at her skirt.

and then cool air was blowing gently over every inch of her overheated skin and his fingers danced up her thighs, leaving trails of lava dewdrops, and he lifted his head from her breasts and she thought something flickered deep in his eyes, his eyebrows creasing slightly and she reached out to gently trace the stars sprinkled on his cheeks.

the world spun underneath her, shifting on it's axis every time she closed her eyes and then she was trying to catch on to the threads of thought that spelled his name until they disappeared into the endless night as tremors ran through her, leaving her clinging onto him, bare feet brushing up against his jeans, his fingers scrawling his name down her thighs as they fell away.

the door banged open and she started, reaching for something to cover herself belatedly, ilhoon jolting to his feet, panic leaping from him, his breathing quickening, hands curling into loose fists.

'subin? subin!' jiyul's voice rang out and subin tore her eyes from ilhoon backing against the wall, into a corner, as jiyul hurried over to her, gathering items of clothes and shooting sharp remarks at the other people in the doorway, pulling the blanket up to subin's throat.

'subin, what are you doing?' jiyul's voice was almost-quiet and far more serious than it should have been.

'i- it's-' _it's obvious,_ subin wanted to say.

'doesn't he have a boyfriend?' subin heard the low murmur and her breath caught in her throat.

'okay, go away!' serri's voice was strident and subin could see her pushing people away from the doorway and when the door was shut subin looked over at ilhoon. he slid down the wall, eyes fixed on the floor and subin wondered what he was seeing, what was making his hands shake.

'subin, he didn't-'

subin shook her head hurriedly at jiyul's words, because no, nothing of the sort, how could she think that?

'hey.' serri's voice was soft and subin looked up as she approached ilhoon. 'are you oka-'

'don't.' his voice was low and rough as he lifted a hand, flinching away from her outstreched hand. 'just- don't. sorry. but. please. don't.'

'um.' subin could almost see the confusion in serri's tone. 'okay. you seem a bit-'

'don't,' ilhoon repeated, something shaking in the depths of his voice, 'don't.'

subin disregarded jiyul trying to put the blanket over her again as she crawled over to him, settling herself next to him, not touching.

'hey,' she said softly, 'breath through it.' (she'd been there; monsters crawling through the cracks in the floor).

his head moved as if he was thinking of shaking it and she put her hand next to his, palm up. 

she watched the milky ways on his skin change hues before his fingers twitched and his hands hesitantly moved, until it was gripping onto hers as if it were a lifeline.

'you okay?' serri asked again, and subin nodded, quite content to sit there.

'okay, well. i need more to drink, so. we'll come check on you later?' jiyul said and subin nodded. 'and for god's sakes, get dressed before then.' jiyul tossed the blanket at her again and subin smiled at her, serri casting glances behind her even as jiyul pushed her from the room.

ilhoon shifted next to her, bringing her hand up to clasp with his other hand as well, her arm resting on his raised knees, his head lowered until his breathing slowed to mid-afternoon lessons, skin warm from sunlight and nicotine clinging to his clothes.

**suzy (miss a)/minhwan (ft island): i'm in love with my car -queen**

sooji's first car wasn't overwhelmingly special, but she'd been allowed to choose it out from the second-hand car lot, and had dragged minhwan along to go look at it more times than he could count before it was finally hers, and all he could do was stand there and smile as she looked at it with practical hearts in her eyes (and try not to remember the time she almost crashed her mom's car the first time she tried to drive, minhwan sitting in the back seat trying to remember where his trust in her had gone).

he'd found that trust again the first time she offered (demanded) to take him for a drive; picking him up proudly in the car he knew she'd spent all weekend cleaning and polishing lovingly (he didn't think he'd ever had a longer conversation with sungjong before that day, the two of them standing retreating inside when the sun got too hot). she was still a little sunburnt, but smiling widely as she drove them to the 'far-away' ice cream place and he idly wondered if reminding her he had his license as well was a futile endeavour.

he couldn't help but feel concerned at her panic when the car broke down a year later and she asked him to pick her up from the mechanic, voice verging on tears in a way that had him immediately offering to pay for lunch (he also couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her and laughing when it was discovered the car had broke down because she didn't realise she had to put water and oil in it since she'd gotten it. 'shut up,' she whined, punching his shoulder, and he shook his head in amusement).

the first time he was allowed to drive it (under many warnings, and him insisting he was a better driver than her so she had nothing to worry about) she'd dragged him out for a picnic and stuck a flower behind his ear, him retaliating until she wore a daisy crown, legs curled underneath her on the car seat despite his admonishments to wear a seatbelt, her white sundress a strak contrast to the dark seats. he glanced sideways at her, driving them home as the day drew to a close, the sun illuminating the sky in vibrant colours in farewell, orange streaking through the window and playing on her skin and his breath caught in a way that was so familiar and he just knew that she'd always hold a special place in his heart; a place she'd carved out and called home before he even realised she'd done it.

therefore, it was only fitting that it was in her car where he finally said something, a whisper-shy confession parked outside his home with the stars twinkling in the sky outside, his hand reflexively curling around the door handle, ready to escape. but she reached out for his hand and he looked at her just as she leaned over and she pressed her lips to his, his eyes fluttering closed moments after hers did. 

'i'd climb over there,' she whispered against his lips after he'd lost track of time, 'but it would definitely end in us ruining the upholstery, and i'll never like you _that_ much.

(he thought about reminding her of those words at plenty moments over the years, but only did so once.

'it's okay,' she said to him, warm in his arms, 'we're selling it tomorrow anyway.')

**yubin (wonder girls)/taecyeon (2pm): then i saw her face- the beatles**

taecyeon had always been a romantic but it was only when he watched yubin sleep next to him that he thought he understood love.

technically, she wan't meant to be there, but his dad had had to be away overnight and, despite promising they wouldn't, both him and jinyoung knew they'd have company (taecyeon teased jinyoung when jaebum and mark arrived, asked if he didn't have a girlfriend or someone to sneak in, because jaebum was there every other weekend anyway. jinyoung just rolled his eyes and told him to keep his music loud enough to drown out any sounds he might make with his girlfriend. taecyeon was considerate enough to comply). so taecyeon savoured the sight of her lying in his bed, hair spread out on the pillow, moonbeams kissing her skin, tracing patterns his lips had left.

the house was mainly quiet- perhaps some soft, unidentifiable sounds from his brothers room, but taecyeon dismissed that as them talking- what they'd be talking about at 2 in the morning, he had no idea, but they weren't disturbing anyone.

the peace meant that he easily heard yubin's soft snore, and he laughed quietly to himself, his heart feeling full fit to burst.

sometimes it scared him, just how much she meant to him, just how much looking at her made him believe in a future that included children and a white picket fence (or orange. he was quite partial to orange), even as he was painfully aware of how young they were. 

there were thoughts he only allowed himself to think at 2AM, when the house was silent and the stars seemed to chirp in the sky, and he thought of her in his bed every night- him in her bed- them in their bed. he thought about waking up to her face every morning, building a home together, building a future together, allowed himself to dream ahead, forgetting the blur at the edges of his thoughts.

yubin shifted in bed, eyes slowly blinking open and she squinted at the bed beside her, frowning. drowsily she lifted her head, dropping it back onto the pillow as soon as she saw him. 

'what are you doing,' she mumbled, voice sleep roughened, 'why aren't you in bed.'

'coming,' taecyeon replied softly, padding over and sliding under the covers. 

yubin tugged his arm until she could use it as a pillow, cuddling the arm draped over her and taecyeon pressed a kiss to her neck.

'tickles,' she muttered, drifting off again and taecyeon wiggled his fingers against her stomach, stopping with a small laugh when she lazily elbowed him.

he could dream of forever, but it was just that- a dream. he'd rather just enjoy the now, because he had no idea how long _now_ would last.


	2. set 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -(chansung (2pm))/yenny (wonder girls)/ sunmi; rated nc17  
> -chansung (2pm)/suzy (miss a); rated pg13  
> -bang yongguk (b.a.p)/jia (miss a); rated pg

**1\. chansung (2pm)/sunmi/yenny (wonder girls): fingers- pink**

chansung had fallen asleep already, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, fingers wrinkled from moisture, lovebites dotting his skin, and neither of them begrudged him this, their skin flushed and still tingling, legs tangled together as they lay next to him, hands dancing up bare sides.

yeeun leaned forward again, catching sunmi's lips with her own, too caught up in the moment to think about what any of it may mean, too focussed on the skin soft under her fingers, the soft push and pull of sunmi's lips against hers, the smooth slide of their tongues.

a quiet laugh caught in her throat as she pulled back long enough to look at sunmi, hair ruffled and glinting with light. 'you're so pretty,' she whispered, and sunmi bit her lip as it curved into a shy smile.

'you too,' she murmured, leaning forward to catch yeeun's lips on a breath before she could reply.

yeeun had never thought of sunmi like this, never thought of any girl like this further than a passing fancy, and had certainly never touched another girl as she was doing now, intimately and trying to get closer, tasting her on her lips, hands brushing her thigh- but she could only wonder why not in that moment.

(not that chansung had been anything other than wonderful, very generous indeed, but sunmi- sunmi was soft and pliant and took yeeun's breath away with the newness of the experience, familiar and yet someone else, so oh so different.)

hesitantly, yeeun's fingers crept down sunmi's thighs, fingernails scraping lightly at her hipbones, trying to figure out which angle worked the best. sunmi tugged at her lips lightly with a small chuckle and shifted back, lifting her leg and draping it over the unconscious chansung, and yeeun couldn't help but giggle before running a testing finger through slippery folds, sunmi jolting a little, still sensitive.

'you're wet again,' she murmured, unable not to glance down in fascination, and a bubble of laughter escaped sunmi with an exhale. 

'isn't being a girl great?' 

yeeun grinned at sunmi and leaned forward to kiss her again, fingers sliding until they caught on what she was looking for, the catch of sunmi's breath music to yeeun's ears.

gentle, gentle circles, sunmi's hands gripping at her waist, until sunmi's quickening breath gave her the courage she needed to slip a finger down and into sunmi, and then two, enthralled by the wet warmth around her fingers, by the clenching of the muscles, her thumb reaching out for sunmi's clit again.

her technique wasn't perfect, and it took her a few tries to get her coordination right, but then small whines were curling from sunmi's throat, her eyes shut, fingers starting to dig into her hips and then sunmi's moan cut off and the way she could feel her orgasm hit yeeun in the pit of her stomach. she waited until sunmi caught her breath before slowly drawing her fingers out, lifting her hand up and tentatively tasting. sunmi leaned forward and drew one of her fingers into her mouth, tongue swirling around it before dropping her hand and surging forward to give yeeun another heated kiss.

sunmi shifted, and yeeun was underneath her, and then sunmi was kissing her way down her body. she smiled shyly at yeeun from where she knelt between her legs, hands on her thighs. 

'there's something i want to try,' she said softly and yeeun was nodding before she even registered the words.

'anything.'

 _yep,_ yeeun thought as sunmi's tongue traced a path up her thighs, _this was definitely a night she'd never forget._

**2\. chansung (2pm)/suzy (miss a): bring it on home- led zeppelin**

[suzy] are you almost here~  
[suzy] everyone's left  
[suzy] i'm boredddddd  
[chansung] i'm almost there  
[suzy] too slow~~

chansung narrowed his eyes at his phone.

[chansung] what do you mean too slow  
[suzy] i'm upstairs and i don't feel like going downstairs to open up for you  
[chansung] ....

chansung looked up at the house in front of him, wondering if she was being serious, looking down when his phone beeped again.

[suzy] i think there might be a spare key under the doormat  
[suzy] if you're lucky

he couldn't help but laugh before bending down to lift the mat- sure enough, there was a key.

he made sure the door was locked again behind him- better safe than sorry- and idly headed upstairs.

'chansung?' he heard her call.

'it's me,' he replied as he got to her door, pausing for a moment to take in the sight- green camisole, no bra, and pale blue cotton panties. 'well, you're not dressed for company,' he remarked and she gave him a coquettish smile.

'overdressed for your company,' she remarked cheekily and he let out a world-weary sigh.

'is that all i'm good for?' he asked and she gave a careless shrug, rolling onto her back and sitting up, crossing her legs.

she patted the bed beside her, nails pale pink on the floral bedcovers. 'come sit down, daddy,' she purred and he raised an eyebrow.

'what did you just call me?'

she blinked at him in faux innocence. 'daddy? i think it suits you.'

'really,' he said and she nodded, lips curving into a teasing smile.

'you gonna come sit down? or should i get started on my own.'

he let out a bark of laughter and stepped forward, shrugging off his shirt en route, crawling onto the bed and on top of her in moments.

'you'd start without me?' he murmured, 'how rude.' 

the camisole was lost and his belt was undone, his arm tight around her waist as she straddled his lap, his lips painting idle pictures on her neck when he felt the beginnings of a giggle die in her throat.

'daddy,' she whispered, 'daddy, you're taking far too slow.'

**3\. yongguk (b.a.p)/jia (miss a): funky cold medina- tone loc**

'i've been making innuendos all day, is he really not getting it,' jia demanded of jessi in the kitchen, hushed voice as tv channels cut through sentences as yongguk channel surfed.

jessi laughed. 'he's been laughing.'

'yes,' jia said, 'but that's it.'

jessi shrugged. 'it's yongguk, you know, he's chill. maybe he just thinks you like making innuendos.'

'really,' jia deadpanned, 'he can't be that oblivious.'

'if you say so,' jessi teased with a smile, bottle caps off the beer. 'grab the chips?'

jia gave a huff, snatching the bag of chips off the counter and grabbing a handful before leaving the room. 

\--

okay, so maybe yongguk hadn't had a significant other the entire time they'd been friends, which had been a few years, but that was because he'd been so absorbed in his studies, picking up a double major had to be hard, his spare time spent playing around with music, and then he was working at the primary school and doing anthropology things on weekends, so it was just because he was busy, right? he was busy and didn't have time to find a relationship, meet new people and such, and he just hadn't picked up on her growing-less-subtle-by-the-week advances because he'd been out of the game for years. right?

\--

 _maybe he's asexual,_ jia thought, watching yongguk immersed in playing with sunday, smiling his gummy smile that sent butterflies whirling in her stomach at her _cat_.

'you love sunday, don't kill her in a fit of jealousy,' fei whispered as she passed and jia just barely resisted the urge to pinch her.

'shut up,' she hissed, 'what are you even doing here?'

fei giggled. 'i think sunday's interrupting your little date far more than i am.'

'it's not a date, goddammit,' jia said crossly and fei gave her a hug with a laugh.

'just go play with your cat with him. i'm leaving now anyway.'

'got a date with your boytoy, hmm?' jia teased, perhaps a little grumpily and fei stuck out her tongue at her.

'at least suwoong asks me on dates,' fei shot back and jia's jaw dropped.

'wang feifei, that was mean, see if i cook supper for you again.'

'i do all the cooking.'

'go away.'

jia marched away from fei in a huff, flopping down on the floor next to yongguk, who was scratching sunday idly behind the ears as she fell asleep in his lap (traitor).

\--

[himchan] ace? don't think so  
[jia] but r u sure  
[himchan] u seemed to miss the sarcasm  
[himchan] he's not ace  
[himchan] just oblivious  
[himchan] and far too attached to his work  
[himchan] u still have a chance meng jia  
[jia] does everyone know  
[himchan] we're not all as oblivious as bbang  
[jia] can't you just tell him then u're his best friend  
[himchan] i'm not doing ur dirty work  
[jia] rude  
[himchan] .3.

\--

[jia] himchan said he's not ace  
[min] ......... u thought he was?  
[jia] maybe  
[jia] idk  
[jia] i've never seen him date anyone  
[min] y r u so nervous dude u're hot shit  
[jia] thx  
[jia] idk it's yongguk u know  
[min] u never speak about anyone else  
[jia] YONGGUK  
[jia] he's smily and likes kids and animals and charities and wants to save the world  
[min] r u nervous  
[jia] .....  
[jia] maybe  
[min] this is a first  
[jia] he's different  
[min] lol loser  
[jia] minyoung i will bitchslap u

\--

[jia] just cos he's not ace doesn't mean he's into girls  
[himchan] OH MY GOD ARE YOU STILL ON THIS  
[himchan] HE'S INTO EVERYTHING YOU HAVE   
[himchan] GDI DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU  
[jia] wow no need to go all caps on me  
[himchan] u guys r a perfect match -.-

[jia] idk what u mean by that

[jia] himchan

[jia] i know u read these

[jia] i'll spam u with nsfw pictures

[jia] i'm not kidding

[jia] {media}  
[jia] {media}  
[himchan] i will block u  
[jia] {media}  
[himchan] what is even happening there  
[jia] {media}   
[himchan] JUST MAKE A MOVE ON HIM  
[himchan] THE WORST HE CAN DO IS SAY NO

\--

[fei] why did you have to say that she's freaking out  
[himchan] let her be nervous it serves her right  
[fei] .....  
[himchan] he's not gonna say no

\--

he was talking about the children he worked with and jia was sitting there feeling like she was about to melt into a puddle onto the floor because everything about the man in front of her made her giddy and she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

he stopped midsentence and blinked up at her when she sat in his lap, a curious expression crossing his face, and she was too hyped up on now-or-never adrenaline to stop to decipher whether it was positive or negative before she pressed her lips to his, his hands coming to rest on her waist a beat or two after, when he hesitantly kissed back.

 _so far, so good,_ she thought, her blood fizzing in her veins, and she was a little breathless when she broke away, eyes unable to meet his.

'so, i like you,' she admitted, and he cleared his throat a bit.

'yeah, i- i think i got that. kind of.' 

'okay, that was not the response i was looking for,' she said, starting to climb off his lap, but his hands gripped tighter, keeping her there.

'i like you too,' he murmured lowly, his voice seeming to rumble through her, and her eyes shot up to meet his, surprised at the pink highlighting his cheeks.

'wait, really?' she exclaimed, and he nodded, lips twitching into a smile, and something indescribable rushed through her, laced with relief and she kissed him again (and got a much more enthusiatic response this time).

'like, i really, really like you. a lot,' she said breathlessly after they broke apart again, and his grin hit her full force.

'i thought himchan was joking,' he said and she stared.

'he _told_ you?' she deadpanned and yongguk's eyebrows creased momentarily.

'he said you were into me. was... he not supposed to?' he asked hesitantly.

'bitch said he wouldn't,' jia muttered and yongguk's eyes widened momentarily before he burst into laughter that reverberated through her.

'can i take you out on a date tonight?' he asked once his laughter died down, eyes shining with mirth, and how did he expect her to refuse that smile anything?

'only if we get to kick fei out of the apartment tonight,' she replied and yongguk flushed even as he laughed. 'you've made me wait a long time, bang yongguk.'

'sorry,' he murmured, reaching up to caress her cheek. 

she gave him another quick kiss because now she could.

'better show me you're worth it.'


End file.
